


I Should've Worshipped Her Sooner

by Saturn_Silk



Series: Be Still My Foolish Heart [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk
Summary: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge Prompt: Hurt/ComfortThe church of Lilith celebrates their 1st Samhain and Lilith feels unworthy of the coven's devotion to her. Will Zelda be able to convince her otherwise?





	I Should've Worshipped Her Sooner

Zelda was lounging against a nearby tree, observing the scene in front of her. The coven was celebrating their first Samhain with their new Queen and High Priestess, so naturally, they went all out. They were in a clearing in the woods next to a small stream. In the middle of the clearing stood a tall bonfire and around it, people were dancing and laughing, wine flowing freely between them. Zelda smiled, sipping her own wine contently, feeling the warmth flow through her. They were blessed with good weather, which was hard to come by this far into autumn. There were barely any clouds in the night sky, the stars shining brightly down on them and only a slight breeze blew through the trees.

This was the first real celebration the coven had since it’s been under new management. They did something small for Beltane earlier in the year, but nothing of this scale. The coven was still recovering at that time and the events of the previous months still fresh in their minds. But tonight, Zelda held nothing back, making sure there was more than enough food and drink to carry the festivities well into the early morning hours. She, with the help of some of the younger coven members, had set up a number of small tents along the edge of the clearing so that those who wished too, could spend the night. Glancing at her watch Zelda realized it was almost 3 AM but celebrations were still in full swing as it should be. Zelda, however, was exhausted. Not only had she spent the better part of the day checking things off her list to be ready at sundown, but she was also up early to celebrate Sabrina’s birthday. Scanning around the clearing to make sure the birthday girl wasn’t getting into any trouble, she spotted her over by the stream happily chatting to one of the weird sisters. Not far away from her was Hilda and Dr. C lying down on a quilted blanket stargazing. Zelda had her reservations about allowing the shopkeeper to join them in their celebrations. After all, he wasn’t a warlock, but Zelda decided to allow him to observe their traditions none the less and seeing how happy her sister looked, she was glad that she agreed.

Deciding that it was time for her to call it a night, she pushed herself off from the tree and made her way to stand in front of the bonfire. She wanted to do a quick prayer before she turned in. Lilith did say a few words to kick the evening off, so Zelda felt it was only fair for her to do so as well.

Standing in front of the fire, she waited for the coven to quiet down and gather around her. “Brother and sisters, I take it that you are enjoying tonight’s festivities?” Her statement was met with cheers, half of which sounded drunk, so she decided to make it quick. “Once again I want to thank every single one of you for being here tonight, and sticking with your coven in these last few months. It has been a trying time for all of us, and I can assure you, your loyalty means very much to our Queen, and to me as well.” As she spoke, she noticed a figure standing on the outskirts of the clearing. She recognized the unruly mane of hair instantly. She didn’t realize Lilith was still present. She hadn’t seen her after the opening ceremony was done, and assumed she went back to Hell. 

“Now I would like to lead us in a quick prayer” She continued, closing her eyes “Dear Lilith, tonight is the night on which we celebrate Samhain. It is the end of the harvest, the last days of summer, and the cold nights wait on the other side for us. The bounty of our labor, the abundance of the harvest, the success of the hunt, all lies before us. We thank the earth for all it has given us this season, and yet we look forward to winter, a time of sacred darkness.” She paused, peeking from beneath her closed eyes to find the coven with bowed heads. Lilith was still standing on the outskirts, gazing at her intently. Closing her eyes again she continued “We carry those who we’ve lost in our thoughts and prayers. Even though they are not here with us in flesh, we know that they are here in spirit. We thank you, Lilith, for guiding us through these turbulent times. We thank you for your strength and bravery that saw us through to be here tonight. Thank you for the opportunity and the freedom you have bestowed upon us. Without you, we would be nothing. We would be lost, but you have shown us the way. Praise Lilith. Amen” She opened her eyes, and someone shouted “Hail Lilith!” The coven echoed the statement. When she glanced back to where her Queen was standing she realized she was gone. Trying to hide her disappointment she encouraged the coven to celebrate long into the morning, bid them goodnight and made her way towards the tents.

She wished Lilith would’ve stayed, but surely she had other things to attend to. As Zelda bent down to open her tent she heard a strange sound. She froze, listening carefully. There it was again. Abandoning her tent, Zelda cautiously followed the sound behind the tents. Careful to not trip over anything Zelda made her way to the edge of the forest. “Lilith?” she questioned. The brunette was sat on a fallen tree trunk, with her arms wrapped around herself and her back towards Zelda. Her shoulders shook slightly and Zelda identified the soft noises she heard earlier. Lilith was crying.

Lilith jumped, obviously unaware that she had company. She turned slightly and hastily wiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks. “Zelda…I uh” She stammered and jump to her feet and gave Zelda a watery fake smile “I was just-“

But Zelda shushed her, motioned her to sit back down, and took a seat next to her. “What's wrong?”

“Oh, nothing I just wanted to be alone for a minute” Lilith was trying very hard to keep her voice upbeat, but Zelda, as always, saw right through her. Her eyes were red, and shiny with unshed tears and her face flushed.

“Lilith,” Zelda began slowly reaching to take her cold hands into her own “you know you can tell me anything right? No matter how big or small” Lilith just shook her head and some of her unshed tears escaped and were slowly making their way down her sharp cheekbones. Tentatively Zelda lifted one hand to lightly brush the wetness away. “Please talk to me.” 

Lilith didn't respond at first, just staring at their intertwined hands. Zelda waited patiently, giving Lilith time to collect her thoughts. 

“I..I’m not used to being _whorsihpped_ this way” In the last couple of months Lilith made it no secret that she was uncomfortable with the level of worship that came with being a Deity. She flat out refused to attend any of Zelda’s sermons. At first, Zelda felt saddened by the fact that her Queen had no desire to hear her preach, but she soon realized that it wasn’t _who_ was preaching, but _what_ they were preaching about that was the issue. She hated to hear herself being exalted, despised reading any passages of herself in their new satanic bible, and was extremely anxious when coven members would spot her at the academy and fall to their knees. To an outsider, it might have seemed that she was just indifferent, but Zelda knew better. 

Zelda applied slight pressure to her hands, signaling her to continue.

“I’m not worthy, Zelda,” she said with a small voice that nearly broke Zelda’s heart. 

“Come here,” Zelda said pulling the demoness close to her body and enveloping her in a tight hug as her shoulders began to shake once more. Zelda sat in silence, lightly rocking them back and forth as Lilith sobbed into her chest. 

“I’m sorry” She mumbled in between sobs.

“Do not apologize.” Zelda whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Lilith’s back as the sobs racked her lithe frame. When the sobs finally subsided Zelda pulled back to look into Lilith's eyes. “You are _so_ worthy Lilith”

“I'm terrified” she forced out in between shaky breaths “I’m terrified that the coven will revolt against me at any moment. They will realize that I’m nothing compared to Him.”

“Your right, you are nothing compared to Lucifer. You are so much more, can’t you see that?” Tears threatened to spill out of Zelda’s eyes as Lilith covered her face with her hands. “Look at me,” Zelda commanded softly, prying Lilith's hands away from her face and cupping her cheek. “Do you think he ever cried? Showed empathy? It is not a weakness, it is a strength. It is what sets you aside from Him. This coven will gladly follow you until the end of times because they love you. I love you.”

The demoness froze, her chin trembling. Fresh streams of tears escaped from her disbelieving eyes. “Do you really mean that?”

“Oh Lilith, can't you see. I _love_ you. I am in love with you.” Zelda said giving a teary-eyed smile.

Lilith lunged forward, capturing Zelda’s mouth with her own. The kiss was wet and salty as their tears mixed. When Lilith's need for oxygen overpowered her desire, she broke the kiss and pulled back slightly to whisper against Zelda's lips.

“I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand what do you guys think? Please let me know if you liked it. Thanks to everyone who read this piece and my 2 previous pieces for the Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge. <3


End file.
